Surrogate
by Techie.freq
Summary: What happens when Bella Swan meets her son five years after his birth? It doesn't change anything, right? After all, she was just a surrogate mother. Or does it?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

_Who's that?_ I asked myself as I made towards my car after doing casual grocery shopping.

"Hello..." I asked the cute, little boy who, it seemed like, was trying to hide behind my car.

"Ssshhhh..." he said.

I chuckled. Who was he? What was he upto? Whoever he was, he looked very cute. He must be around age of four to five.

"Why are you hiding?" I smiled at him.

"My dad's girlfriend..." he replied,still not looking at me, but trying to hide himself from somebody, "She's so bad."

Oh God... I chuckled.

"Oh no... She's coming here." he panicked.

"Look... What's your name?" I asked him.

"Riley..." he replied. "Go away." he muttered, looking at the lady, who it looked like was looking for someone. So, she was his dad's girlfriend, I thought.

"Look Riley..." I knelled down to him, "You shouldn't hide from her. See, she's looking for you. She seems worried. You should go to her, I think."

"No... She's so bad. Oh wait... Daddy is here, too? What a surprise." he said excitedly and began running.

I chuckled as I shook my head. The boy was cute. I hoped his dad would find some better girlfriend. I turned around to look at his father.

It felt like my heart skipped a beat.

_No._

It couldn't be.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

_No, it couldn't be._ I repeated once again as I saw _Riley _rushing into _Edward Cullen_'s arms. I couldn't believe he was in front of me after all these years.

I felt like my heart was still running wild.

So... Riley was _my_ son?

_My son?_

_Are you fucking kidding me now? Just put the damn brakes on your thoughts. You were just the medium to bring him in this world. _I reminded myself. _That's it. You had no relation with him._

Before I could think further, Edward Cullen was in front of me.

"For how long you've been meeting him?" he took me surprise by having the bitterness in his tone, "Look, I guess it's been clear that you have no right on him. Why are you meeting him then? And anyway, you can't do anything. I've every legal right."

I stared at him in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" I asked incredulously. Earlier we had decided that Tanya would spend some time doing shopping with Riley and later I would join them. Now here she was, telling me that she couldn't find Riley.

"I don't know... He was right here with me... I don't know where he is..." she said anxiously.

"You can't handle him even for few hours! Fuck... I shouldn't have left him with you. Where the heck was he now?" I panicked. I really shouldn't have left Riley with Tanya. It was my fucking mistake. Despite knowing his dislike for her, I had forced him to go with her.

Before I could do anything to find him, he rushed into my arms. "Daddy? You're here? What a surprise!" he said excitedly.

"Riley!" I sighed and hugged him tightly, "Thank God... Where were you?" I asked.

"I was there..." he pointed toward one car.

"What were you doing there...?" I couldn't complete my sentence as I noticed the woman standing beside the car.

_Bella Swan?_

_What the hell?_


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

No, he didn't just accuse me for that!

"It's the first time I've met him, Mr Cullen." I folded my arms across my chest. "In fact, I didn't even know that he was _your_ son until I saw you." I tried to stay calm, but I felt offended. It surprised me that _he_ was the one who was accusing me; usually Mrs Irina Cullen loved to do that. Wait, where was she? Weren't they together anymore? Anyway, who cares? It's none of mine business.

"Then what was he doing with you?" he raised his eyebrow.

Now he didn't believe me really? I was losing my patience.

"That you should ask him." I replied, trying to control my anger, "He said he wanted to hide from your girlfriend."

He didn't say anything. I guess that was enough to shut his mouth.

**A/N: Guys, this is going to be a drabble. I'm sorry, but I don't have much time to write stories, and I can write these small chapters very quickly. **

**And btw, isn't Rob looking handsome than ever in those Dior and MTTS set pics? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

"I am sorry." he said apologetically, "Sometimes I get overprotective of him."

_Well, if you're overprotective of him, you shouldn't had left him alone with your girlfriend, whom he didn't seem to be fond of._ I wanted to say. But may be there was no point to drag this thing, because I had no right to tell him that.

"It's okay." I said, "And believe me, it's the first time I've ever seen him." I said looking at Riley who seemed like, having some arguments with Mr Cullen's girlfriend.

"Sorry again." he sighed, looking at them.

"He's a big boy now." I smiled.

"Yes, he is." A smile broke through his face.

"Daddy, I want to go home." Riley came to him.

"Yes, we will." he said, "But meet daddy's friend-Bella Swan." he took me by surprise by introducing me to him. I hadn't expected this after the _warm_ greetings he had given to me earlier.

"Hello Bella..." he smiled at me.

"Hello Riley..." I grinned at him. It was surreal to me he was in front of me. I had never thought I'd see him ever again.

He turned to Mr Cullen, "I was hiding behind her car." he giggled.

"Riley..." Mr Cullen said as if to scold him.

"C'mon now... I want to go home." he said.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

"Who was she?" Tanya asked as we went back to her after meeting Bella Swan.

"An old friend of mine." I replied tersely. I didn't think it was necessary to inform her about who Bella Swan was.

"Oh!" she said, "It seems like you used to have company of cheap friends. Look at her car, I mean..." she chuckled.

"It's none of your business which kind of company do I keep." I said. I wanted to say so many other things but stopped as I noticed the presence of Riley. "I guess we need to talk. May be tomorrow."

"I was... I was just kidding." she smiled.

_Yeah right._

"Daddy, I want to go home."

"Yes, we're going." I smiled at him.

"But hey, we planned to go for dinner together..." said Tanya.

"No, I am not in a mood." I replied, "Neither is Riley. So yeah, we both are going home. May be we can meet tomorrow."

"Edward..." she said incredulously.

"Bye Tanya." I said and led Riley towards my car.

I shook my head as I noticed Riley poking his tongue out at Tanya before entering the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I couldn't understand why was I finding my home empty today. Loneliness was a part of my life now; in fact it was my whole life. Other than spending time with my fourth grade students at the school, I had nothing exciting in my life. After my mother's death, the loneliness had become the synonym for my life.

If I looked back today, may be becoming a surrogate was one of the worst decisions of my life. My that decision had brought so much pain in my life. It taught me that how difficult it can be sometimes to let go something which wasn't yours in the first place.

Even all that money couldn't save her life.

_Anyway... _I sighed as I closed my eyes.

I did what I could do to save Mom's life.


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

After putting Riley to the bed, I began working on my laptop even though I was feeling sleepy. As a CEO of Cullen Technologies, I couldn't get as much free time as I'd love to.

"Hello?" I said as I received the call from my mother.

"What am I hearing, Edward? You hurt Tanya? You cancelled the dinner? How can you do this? You know how perfect she's for you." she started without even saying a 'hello'.

"I'm gonna break up with her." I said.

"You can't. Look at the relation we've with her family. Just look at how much does she love you. Just look at how much does she adore Riley."

"Yeah right. She adores Riley." I rolled my eyes, "It was all fake. She made all that over acting to let me believe that she really cares for him. Basically she did all that just to trap me." I said it finally.

"Edward, you're having some misunderstanding, I think..." she said, "She's perfect for you, perfect for your status."

"I don't give a damn, Mom." I declared, "I'm gonna dump her."


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

"But you promised me that we'll go to the beach on Saturday." Riley pouted on next morning.

"I know, baby. But I've to do some work today." I sighed. I really hated my work sometimes. "May be we should go tomorrow. I promise..."

"You always break your promises."

The expressions on his face broke my heart. I always wanted to spend as much time as I could with him, but sometimes it wasn't possible. I knew how much did it hurt him when I couldn't make my promises.

Sometimes I feel that people like Irina and I don't deserve to be parents.

"I..." I was about to reply him something to cheer up his mood when the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Let me see." I smiled at him.

I opened the door and well, I hadn't expected them to be here.

_Tanya and my mother._

"Surprise!" they said at the same time.

What the hell?


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

"Who's it, daddy?" Riley shouted from the room.

"It's Nana, baby." My Mom shouted back. "Tanya came up with this idea. Isn't it a nice surprise, son?"

"Look, I'm not gonna change my mind. So just stop with these stupid, childish tricks." I said annoyed and turned towards Tanya, "I guess we need to talk."

"Nana..." Riley rushed excitedly towards Mom, "What a surprise!"

"Awww... I love you, baby." she said as she kissed him on his cheeks. "Tanya and I thought we all should have the breakfast together."

That's when Riley noticed Tanya's presence and his expressions changed, "Oh, you're here too." he muttered.

"Tanya, we need to talk." I repeated.

"Wait a minute, son." Mom said, "I guess _we_ need to have a talk first."

"Look Mom..."

"I won't take much time." she said firmly.

I sighed and turned to Riley. "Would you love to watch TV for a few minutes in daddy's room?"

"Yes." he nodded.

"Yeah Riley, let's have some fun together." Tanya joined the conversation.

"He can watch it alone." I said looking straight in her eyes, "You can wait here."

"What the hell, Mom?" I snapped as soon as two of us were alone in another room. "Just stop interfering in my matters."

"No, I won't." she folded arms across her chest, "Why can't you see that I'm thinking the best for you and Riley?"

"I think I'm completely capable of taking decisions for myself." I said.

"Tanya is perfect for you. I don't want some mentally disordered, psycho daughter-in-law again." she smirked.

"Shut up." I barked.


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

"I'm glad you're here... I'm failing miserably. " Rosalie said as soon as I reached at her home. Mr and Mrs Emmett McCarty were my new neighbors, but we had become quite good friends in this little time. May be their five year old son Liam had something to do with that. He was too cute for words. And sometimes, he reminded me that if _my_ son were with me, he would be same as him.

Today she was trying to make_ Masala Curry_ and she called me to come at her place.

"Where's Liam?" I asked as I didn't find him around.

"Liam's friend has come here. They're playing in his room. " she said.

"Oh..." I smiled.

"Mama, see what did Riley give me?" I heard Liam and his friend coming toward us, "I said I love his Jacket. His dad has brought it for him from Paris. So, he just gave it to me. He said he has too many other jackets. Isn't he so nice?"he beamed.

"Liam, you shouldn't take it..." Rosalie scolded Liam, but I didn't hear their conversation as my eyes were focused on the shy, little boy behind him.

"Hello Riley..." I grinned at him.

"Hi _Bella_?" he waved. "You're _here_?"


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

"You know him?" Rose asked surprisingly.

"Ummm... No, I mean... We had met in a parking lot yesterday..." I replied. I didn't think I was ready to open up about my past to her.

"Oh alright..." she said and focused back on Liam, "Give him his jacket back, Liam."

"Okay..." he pouted and gave him back to Riley, who took it back reluctantly, "You can have it, really. I don't mind." he said.

Aww... He was so sweet.

"Bella, I'll be back in a minute." Rose said as she moved to the kitchen and Liam followed him.

That left Riley and I alone.

"You're very sweet." I tapped his cheek.

"He should have kept it." he said sadly, "Now he wouldn't want to be friends with me."

_What?_

"Why do you think that he wouldn't want to be friends with you?" I smiled.

"I don't know..." he shrugged his shoulder, "I think one need to give away presents to make friends, right?"

Oh God!


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

"No, it's not like that." I smiled at him, "You're so nice. Everyone would love to be friends with you."

"No." he shook his head, "I only find friends when I give them some gifts. Yeah I had two friends who were my friends even if I didn't give them anything..." he said as he looked like he was lost in thoughts, "But Nana said I shouldn't be friends with them because they were children of our maid." he said sadly.

_Nana? _

_Mrs Esme Cullen?_

Oh, it seemed like she hadn't changed a bit in these years.

But my heart broke for this little boy. Why was she doing such a horrible thing to him? Didn't Mr Cullen tell her anything? He wasn't like his mother. At least, he wasn't like her a few years ago.

"Oh Riley..." I put my hand in his shoulder as I looked in his eyes, "Believe me. Liam loves you. Even if you don't give him anything, he's always gonna love you. And so does everyone." I smiled.

"Really?" he beamed.

"Yes." I smiled widely.


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

"Aunt Bella is so much fun. She always plays with me." Liam told Riley.

"Really? Will she play with me, too?" he asked him slowly.

"Yeah why not?" I joined their conversation.

"Oh you were listening us." he said as if I caught him off guard.

"Let's play." I smiled at him.

Next few hours passed quickly playing with them, but I got nervous when it was about the time for Mr Cullen to pick him up. What if, Riley told him that I was here, too? What if, he thought that I had come here intentionally. What if, he would stop allowing Riley to come here?

I deeply hoped he wouldn't. Riley had found a great friend in Liam. He deserved one good friend.


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

"I had so much fun today." Riley said excitedly in the car.

"Really?" I ruffled his hair, "I am glad you had a nice time."

I was really happy that at least my son had some fun today, unlike me, who had to deal with the work and a headache worthy break up. But I was glad that finally I did it!

"Liam is so nice. His Mom is nice, too." he was still talking excitedly, "And do you know who else was there?"

That's when my phone began to ring.

"Just a minute, baby."

"You always do this." he pouted as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I promise, I'll only take a minute." I said as I picked up the phone, "Yeah Marcus... Yeah I looked at that thing and I think..."

"Yeah just have a look at it and let me know. Yeah okay... Bye." I hung up and realized that the call had lasted twenty minutes, instead of a minute. So I had broken my promise yet again!

"Yeah Riley... Tell me." I said, "Riley?"

I didn't know why but it broke my heart when I noticed that he was already asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

I kissed his temple as I put Riley to the bed. Instead of going to my room, I stayed there watching Riley who was sleeping peacefully.

Why do I always manage to break his heart? He was so excited to tell me about the stuffs he had done today, and I couldn't find even few minutes for him.

I hated myself for breaking his heart.

I hated myself to make him feel lonely.

But I realized that I needed to change.

I closed my eyes and suddenly Irina's face appeared. I felt the anger rose in my chest as I remembered Irina. How could she do that?

I'd never forgive her.

_Just let it go, Edward. _I told myself. _Your rage was not going to change anything._

But I was going to change now. May be I had neglected my parental duties more than I was supposed to, but not anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

"Good morning, baby." I kissed on Riley's cheeks as he woke up next morning.

"Good morning, daddy." he said in a groggy voice as he came forward and hugged me.

"Guess what? I've prepared a special breakfast for my special boy. Not just that..." I ruffled his hair, "We're also going to the beach today."

"_Today?_" he asked.

"Yes." I smiled at him, "Aren't you excited?"

"No, not today." he said, "I have to go to Liam's home again."

"What?" I asked.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you yesterday about this, but you kept talking on the phone." he glared at me. "I have to go there again. We have yet to play so many games."

"Oh you loved being there, didn't you?" I smiled. "But hey may be you can go there on some other day. Shouldn't we go to the beach today?"

"No. I've promised to Liam already. One shouldn't break his promise, no?" he said.

Ouch!

Now I knew how he felt whenever I cancelled my plans!


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

What was I doing? I shouldn't meet Riley sneakingly. When Rosalie called me for asking me to come over at her place as Riley had come again and they wanted to play with me, I couldn't stop myself.

I was doing exactly for what Mr Cullen had accused me earlier.

_No, I wasn't._ I told myself._ I was just having some fun with him just like I was having with Liam._ I tried to fool myself.

"Where's your Mama?" I heard Liam asking Riley.

"I don't know." replied Riley, wearing a doleful expressions, "Daddy says she loves me, but she's somewhere far away from us."

I wondered where was Mrs Irina Cullen.


	19. Chapter 19

**EPOV**

"So... you had fun today?" I asked Riley in the car. In some tiny corner of my heart, I hoped he'd say that no, he didn't and he missed me.

"Yes, I had so much fun." he beamed.

I knew my hope was completely irrational. I shouldn't blame him though. I deserved it, but I was going to change it. Hopefully I wasn't too late.

"They're so nice. Hey, do you know they don't even have a maid at their home? I wonder how they would be managing without one." he exclaimed.

"Not everyone has a maid, Riley." I chuckled.

"Oh..." he said. "But I had so much fun with them. Do you know Bella was there too? She's so funny. I like her. I had so much fun with her."

"_Bella?_" I asked. "Who's that?"

"Bella." he smiled, "Your friend. Hadn't we met her on that day?"

_What the hell?_


	20. Chapter 20

**EPOV**

I lit my cigarette after putting Riley to the bed.

"You?" I asked surprisingly to _Bella Swan, who had arrived at our home at one AM. What was she doing here at this hour while she was heavily pregnant? And why was she... crying?_

_"Please... I beg you... Please... Please give this child to me... Please..." she started sobbing hysterically.  
_

_What the hell?_

_"What are you talking about?" Irina almost screamed._

_"Please... I don't have anyone in this world. Please... Please..."_

_"What is she talking about? Edward, why don't you tell her something?" Irina looked like she could burst into tears at any moment._

_"Calm down, baby..." I put my arms around her as I kissed her temple. _

_ "What the heck are you talking about?" I asked firmly to Bella Swan._

_"Please... Don't take away from my child from me."_

_"Your child?" I laughed sarcastically, "Are you fucking kidding me now?"_

_"I know..." she said between her sobs, "I know he's not mine... But please... Don't take him away from me..._

No.

I'm not going to let that happen.

I hadn't let her do that five years ago, and I was not going to let her now.

We need to have a talk, Ms Bella Swan.


	21. Chapter 21

**BPOV**

"Bella... Oh my gosh... You won't believe what just happened." Rosalie called me early in the morning.

"What? " I chuckled.

"You just won't believe... Mr Edward fucking Cullen just called to get your contact number and address... I can't believe... Had he seen you yesterday? I think he's flattered..." she chuckled.

_What?_

_What did she just say?_

_Why?_

Did it mean that Riley had told him about me? Damn! How would I explain this to him?

"Aren't you excited?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll take to you later, Rose..."

"Why?" she asked.

"Later." I said and hung up the phone. I needed a moment to be prepared to face Edward Cullen.


	22. Chapter 22

**EPOV**

Why the hell was she back in California? Hadn't she told us that she'd never be back in our lives? I thought as I was on my way to meet her after dropping Riley to the kindergarten.

No, I wasn't going to let her be a part of Riley's life. I'd take a legal help if needed. I thought as I tighten my grip on steering wheel.

May be this was one the reasons I wasn't in the favor of surrogacy in the beginning.

_"Please Edward... I want a baby. I can't live without having one. I want to remove this emptiness in our lives. Please..." Irina said as she put her head on my shoulder._

_"We've talked about this ,sweetheart, haven't we?" I smiled, "Our lives aren't incomplete. I have you and you have me. See, why don't we need anybody else? And if we still need a child, I'll try to look for adoption formalities and all..."_

_"No, not an adoption." she snapped, "We'll find a surrogate. I want... our kid, Edward."_

_"Haven't we talked about this? I don't think it'd be a good option."_

_"It'll be." she smiled, "Please..."_

Anyway, what's done can't be I was going to control what's still in my hands.


	23. Chapter 23

**BPOV**

"May I?"Mr Cullen asked as he was standing outside the door.

"Ummm... Yeah, please come in." I said nervously.

"Look Ms Swan, I'd like to arrive to the point directly." he said as he took the position on the chair, "I see you're often trying to meet Riley and you're trying to win his heart. I see Riley has began enjoying your company, but let me tell you something. Your efforts aren't going to give you any fruitful result. I've _every _legal right over him. So... just forget about it."

"Are you done?" I folded my arms across my chest. He didn't say anything I wasn't expecting from him, so I was calm.

"Excuse me?" he asked in disbelief.

"I've never planned anything to meet Riley. Believe me when I promised you five years ago that I'd never be back in his life, I meant it." I said looking straight in his eyes, "Yes, I've met him during last two days but believe me, it wasn't planned. And regarding the thing that he has began to enjoy my company, well..." I shrugged my shoulder, "You might want to have a look at yourself, Mr Cullen. It might have to do something with you, instead of me."

He didn't reply anything.

**A/N : I am having a feeling that**** you might want to kill me **when you'll know why Irina left them! Lol!


	24. Chapter 24

**EPOV**

_ "You might want to have a look at yourself, Mr Cullen. It might have to do something with you, instead of me."_

"What exactly did you mean by that?" I asked.

"You know what I meant, Mr Cullen." she smiled. "Riley feels so lonely; at least that's what I gathered from the time I have spent with him. Not just me, if anybody... I mean, _anybody_ makes an effort to spend some time with him, he'd love his company. So yeah, it's not like I tried to make him like me on purpose." she said.

"So you mean, now _you_ will teach me about how to raise _my_ own kid?" I said arrogantly even though I completely understood what she meant and how right she was.

"No." she said calmly. Her calmness was making me uncomfortable. She wasn't that shy, fragile woman anymore who could be easily intimidated.

"I am not trying to teach you anything here. And I know that you've got it what I meant. I hope you'll try to act upon it soon." she said.


	25. Chapter 25

**BPOV**

It surprised me to no end when Rosalie called me on next Saturday to invite me over her place stating Riley had also come there and Liam wanted me to come. I couldn't believe Mr Cullen had let him come here. I spent half an hour deciding whether I should go there or not, but finally decided that I'd go. One evening with Riley wouldn't kill anyone, right?

I saw a lot of difference in Riley today. He had lots of stuffs to talk about what activities he had done with his dad and how much fun they had together. I was really glad to know that Mr Cullen had begun to sped more time with him.

_"Kumbh Mela of India is considered as one of the greatest religious experience on earth."_ I heard someone's voice on the news channel.

Oh I had heard that voice. I turned around to have a look at who she was. I couldn't believe my eyes.

_"India is really a land of spirituality. For people like us, those who're crazed by the frantic lifestyle of west, it's the perfect place to search for peace."_

I was still in disbelief.

"Mama?" gasped Riley as his eyes glued to the television.


	26. Chapter 26

**BPOV**

"So, did you guys just notice how many Americans are heading towards the way of spirituality and..." The news reporter said after interviewing Mrs Irina Cullen.

I was still in a shock. She was gone from the screen but still I had her image stuck in my mind- Saffron clothes, a huge _tilak_ on her forehead... She was looking like a devotee of some Indian monk.

_Why?_

I mean, _why?_

I was in a shock. Why was she there, talking about spirituality and all that, when she had everything here?

"Your Mama? Where?" Liam asked Riley.

"'She was right there in the tv," Riley said dolefully, "I want to go home." he declared, "I want daddy. Now."


	27. Chapter 27

**BPOV**

"He's not receiving the call." Rose said as she tried Mr Cullen's number for few times.

"But I want to go to daddy." Riley said stubbornly.

"Your dad would be coming here within few minutes." I smiled at him.

_Poor him._

I was an adult and I was still in a shock to see Irina in that form. So what to expect from Riley? He was just a kid.

"Okay, let's do one thing. Let me take to your home." I smiled. I couldn't see his sad face anymore.

"Really?" his face lighten up a bit.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

"Yeah let me take him to his home. May be I would find Mr Cullen there only? You just keep trying his number and let me know when he receives the call." I said. "May be he will get cheerful once we're n the car, right?"

"Should we go?" I smiled at Riley. I felt the desperate urge to cheer up his mood.

"Yes." he smiled weakly.


	28. Chapter 28

**EPOV**

"Sorry, I was busy." I called Rosalie McCarty immediately after completing one of my telephone meetings. "What's wrong?" I asked with a concern as I had noticed multiple missed calls.

"Actually Riley was feeling upset about... _something_." she said hesitantly, "He was continuously asking to meet you. As you didn't receive the call, Bella... Ummm... My friend thought she can take him to you." she said.

Wait... What? Riley was upset about something? What could be the matter? Did Bella Swan have something to do with this? Oh damn! I shouldn't have let Riley go there.

And why was _she_ bringing him here? Couldn't have they waited for me? Was she trying to win his heart or something? Didn't her thick brain understand that all these would lead her to _nothing_?

I began pacing in a room like crazy till they arrived.

"Daddy." he hugged me tightly as soon as Riley saw me. What was wrong with him?

"What's wrong with him?" I asked firmly to Bella.

"Umm... He... He saw Mrs Irina Cullen on the... They were showing some news regarding some Indian religious festival... And he saw... Mrs Cullen there..." she stutter.

_Fuck._

**A/N: Sue me! That was _Irina_, not _Tanya _in the last chapter. It just shows that currently I am not in the right mind to write the story! Lol!  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**EPOV**

_"Are you fucking kidding me now?" I almost screamed._

_Irina was completely a different person after coming back from her visit to India._

_"No, I am not." she replied calmly. "I've realized that this is not life I want. You, Riley... Believe me, you're important to me, but..." she smiled, "I want to go for finding peace."_

_"What peace?" I asked incredulously. "Aren't you living a happy, peaceful life here?" _

_"Agreed. I am having one, but that's not the peace I'm not talking about. I want to understand the meaning of life. That's why I want to set you and Riley free. I don't think I can do whatever I'm willing to do by staying here, and you deserve better." she smiled._

_"You need help." I declared._


	30. Chapter 30

**EPOV**

_"How can you neglect Riley like this?" I snapped as this wasn't the first time she had neglected our two year old son for past few days._

_"Edward, I know... I can't do it anymore. That's why I am telling you... Please let me go..." she said._

_"You have definitely lost your mind." I barked, "Okay... just don't even think about me for one's second. But what about Riley? Your son. Your DNA. Your son, Irina." I repeated, "The one for whom you had waited much. How can you even think about leaving him?"_

_"I want to find myself, Edward. Why don't you just understand? You, Riley... all these luxuries... All these don't attract anymore. Just let me go, Edward. Just let me go. Believe me. That would be the best for us, and for Riley."_


	31. Chapter 31

**EPOV**

"Why don't you come inside?" I asked Bella Swan. It seemed like I was doubting her for no reason. It wasn't her fault that Riley was in shock after suddenly seeing his mother on the television. On the contrary, I should be thankful that she was nice enough to bring him here.

"Mama was wearing some yellow clothes..." Riley rambled, "I saw her on tv. Where's she? Why is she so far from us? Why doesn't she stay with us?" he bombarded me with questions.

I knew I had to give him answers some day, but this was too soon. I wasn't at all ready to tell him anything. In fact, there was no point of telling him anything. He wouldn't understand why his mother left. I felt my heart was filled with rage over Irina again.

"I'm sorry... The television was on and suddenly she appeared and... it was too late before I could react. Riley had already... umm... seen her." Bella said hesitantly.

I nodded.

"Hey, this is my house, Bella. Do you like it?" Suddenly Riley asked her.


	32. Chapter 32

**EPOV**

"Yeah, it's nice. See, this is the car I was talking about." Riley said as he saw his favorite toy car to Bella.

"It's really nice." Bella smiled.

I was becoming more and more uncomfortable looking at them.

_Calm down, Edward. She wouldn't take Riley away from you. _I told myself.

_"No, I wouldn't let you go, Irina." I snapped, "You can't leave Riley. You're the reason he's in our lives. How can you even think about leaving him? He's your son, for God's sake."_

_"No, he is not." she said, looking straight in my eyes._

_"What the hell do you mean by that?" I asked, feeling annoyed._

_"He's not my son, Edward."_

What if Bella Swan tries take him away from me? After all, she was his mother!

It was a fact.

Whether I'd like to accept it or not.


	33. Chapter 33

**EPOV**

"But why was Mama on tv?" Riley seemed to have remember about Irina again after showing his toys to Bella. "She was wearing weird was looking so weird."

"Ummm... Are you sure? I am sure she wouldn't be on tv." I answered him like an idiot. I glanced at Bella and she seemed in disbelief after hearing my answer, but I didn't think I could explain the situation about Irina to him.

"No, I saw her. It was her." he replied firmly.

"How it that possible?" I smiled, "How is it possible that she would be on tv? And what did you say, what was she wearing? Do you recall Irina ever wearing clothes like that? Have you seen wearing something like that in any of her picture?"

He shook his head.

Poor him. It was breaking my heart to lie like this to him, but I couldn't come up with any better option.

"But it was her." he whispered. "One minute." he said and rushed towards his room.

What was he going to do now?

"You had seen her on tv, right?" he asked Bella as he brought one of Irina's photos from his room and shown to Bella.

_Boy._

"No." Bella smiled at him.


	34. Chapter 34

**BPOV**

I didn't know why did I lie to Riley. But if Mr Cullen was lying to him, there must be some concrete reason behind it, right?

"She wasn't?" Riley asked as he stared at Mrs Cullen, or should I say... _Ex_ Mrs Cullen's photograph. It really broke my heart to see the sad, confused expressions on his face.

Why did she leave? I still couldn't understand.

How could she?

But wait... Wasn't she always like this?

If she could lie to his husband about _that_ thing, then she could do anything, right?

Poor Mr Cullen.

He didn't even know that Riley was _my_ son.

Again, _my son?_

You have no right on him, Bella.

Just accept it.

Nothing is going to change.

Just accept it that he's not _your_ son, Bella.


	35. Chapter 35

**EPOV**

"I thought I had seen Mama on TV." Riley smiled at me while I was reading him a bed time story.

"It happens." I smiled back, "Sometimes a misunderstanding can happen."

"But where's she?" he asked. "Why doesn't she live with us?"

I sighed. This was the nth time we're having this conversation.

And all this was happening only because of Irina. Only God knew what would I do if she appears in front of me!

Even though I'd never want to agree with her, sometimes I think my mother was right.

Irina was a mentally disordered, psycho woman.

Oh, and I might want to add something.

She was fucking liar, manipulative bitch, too!

**A/N: See you after few days.**


	36. Chapter 36

**EPOV**

"I am so excited. This is for the first time we've come for shopping together, isn't it?" Riley asked as we reached the mall. God, I was such a bad father. He was getting five next week and it's the first time we had come together for shopping.

"We're going to have fun." I smiled as I tapped his cheek.

And indeed it turned out to be great fun. Riley was really excited shopping stuff for his upcoming birthday. Though I felt like he was more excited about spending time with me.

"Look, Bella is here." he said as we entered in one toy shop.

Damn, why was she here?

"Hey..." she smiled at him. "What a surprise."

They began talking and again, it was enough to make me uncomfortable.

"You know it's my birthday next week." he told Bella after minutes.

"Oh, is it?" Bella glanced at me and smiled.

"May be we should invite her to my birthday party?" he asked me. "Right daddy?"

_No._ I wanted to say.

"Yeah sure." I said.


	37. Chapter 37

**BPOV**

I was really nervous about coming here for Riley's birthday party. What about Mr Cullen's family? What if, they tried to insult me?

_Just let it go. _I had thought. It was for the first, and probably for the last time, I had got a chance to be a part of the celebration for Riley's birthday. Hence I had decided to come here without thinking anything. And it was a good that Rosalie and Emmett,too had got the invitation because of Liam and they were here.

_"You?_" I felt like my fears were about to become true when I realized Esme Cullen was in front of me, looking at me with disgust.

"Ummm... Yeah... I was... actually..." I was scared and nervous to end. I deeply hoped she wouldn't humiliate me.

"She's my guest, Mom." Suddenly Mr Cullen appeared from nowhere.


	38. Chapter 38

**EPOV**

"_Your_ guest?" My mother asked, her forced smile was quite apparent.

"Yes." I replied tersely.

"Oh good... Enjoy the party, Ms Swan." she artificially smiled at Bella.

"Mama, do you know Riley's room is so huge?" Liam rushed towards his mother. "You've already seen it, right Bella? Isn't it so huge?"

"Oh... You have already seen Riley's room?" Esme turned towards Bella.

_Here we go._

"You haven't told me anything about this, son?" she gave me a disapproving look.

"It's not the time to discuss these things, Mom." I said, giving her a look that she needed to stop.


	39. Chapter 39

**EPOV**

"Don't take her too seriously." I told Bella after my mother left to attend one of her friends.

"Yeah, no problem. It's okay." she smiled. "By the way, I couldn't get a chance earlier. Thank you so much for inviting me. It's really special for me."

"I am glad you came." I smiled back.

Yes, I was really happy that she had come here. Earlier I hadn't liked the idea of coming here, but as I thought about it, I arrived to the conclusion that probably it wouldn't kill me if I let her attend _her_ son's birthday bash.

"Alright then... Enjoy the..." Before I could complete my sentence, I noticed that her eyes had gone wide and she screamed, "Riley!"

I turned my head immediately to notice that Riley was lying on the ground.


	40. Chapter 40

**EPOV**

"What's wrong with him?" I frantically asked Dr Jasper Whitlock, one of my close friends. "It's the second time in a week he has passed out. Is everything okay?"

"Second time in a week?" he asked. The expressions on his face weren't something I should take lightly.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, hoping he would say,_ 'Yes, there was nothing to worry about.'_

"What's wrong with him?" My father asked him.

"Is he frequently complaining about headache?" he asked me.

"Yes."

"Do you notice that he always feels tired... do you notice some weakness?"

"Yes. What's the matter, damn it?" I asked.

"I guess we need to do some tests." he said.


	41. AN

**Guys, can you please wait for 15-20 days? I'll be back. Thanks for reading. :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**EPOV**

_Leukemia?_

I was lost at words.

How was it possible?

_He was just five, for God's sake._ I argued without caring about how lame my argument was. I knew Leukemia had absolutely nothing to do with the age. But then again, it wasn't supposed to do anything with Riley either.

"Why?" I questioned again and again. "_Why?_"

"Some things aren't in our hands, son." My father put his hand on my shoulder, "We'll do our best. Believe me, he's going to be fine. But you have to be strong."

"It's so easy for you to say this." I said.

"I know how difficult this is for you." he said calmly, "We've to face it. C'mon... We're going to do it. Be strong." he smiled, "You have to be strong, Edward. At least for _Riley_?"

Yes.

I needed to be strong.


	43. Chapter 43

**EPOV**

"I was so scared initially. The machine looked so weird. Don't tell anyone but I had even begun to cry. But then Daddy explained me that I'm a big, brave boy, and I could do it. And believe me..." Riley was excitedly describing about all the tests he had been gone through to Liam. "It was fun. There were funny noises... And it was fun. Yeah they even took my blood. I didn't cry there."

"Oh..." Liam smiled at him, "Seems like you had a great adventure."

"Yeah it was fun. You should try it sometimes." Riley smiled.

My heart broke at their conversation.

My poor baby had no idea how serious disease he had got to beat.

Why him? I asked once more.

And yet again, I had no answer for my questions.


	44. Chapter 44

**BPOV**

Should I call him? I thought as I grabbed my phone once again.

I hadn't sat with a peace since the moment I had seen Riley falling on the floor.I was so scared.

What if, there was something serious?

_No, it wouldn't be._ I immediately shrugged that thought away.

He was just a kid. What serious could be even happened to him?

Yeah, may be it was just a flu.

Yeah, may be I was worrying for no reason.

But still, I should at least call Mr Cullen,right? I thought even though I couldn't found the courage to call him.

If there was something serious, he would inform me, right? I asked myself.

Why would he?

I was nobody to him.

_Nobody._

He wouldn't inform me. I needed to ask him by myself.

Yeah... I decided and dialed his number.

"Mr Cullen?" I said.


	45. Chapter 45

**BPOV**

"Ummm... I called because... Actually I wanted to know about... How is Riley?" I hesitated, "Have his reports come? I mean, I know everything would be fine. I just... wanted to be sure. Mr Cullen? Are you there?" I asked as it felt like I was the only one who'd been doing all the talking.

"Ummm... Yeah I'm... I'm here." he replied.

"Ohh.. So how are the reports? I mean I know everything would be fine. I just wanted to know, you know? I've been worried for him."

I got anxious as he didn't reply anything for next few seconds. "Is he... _okay_?" I asked.

"Leukemia." he said, "He has Leukemia."

I couldn't hear anything further as I collapsed on the couch.


	46. Chapter 46

**BPOV**

"I just... want to see him once." I told Mrs Esme Cullen, trying to keep my voice even. I had decided to visit Riley. I didn't care about how would they react. I was ready to go through any humiliation to see him.

"Well, you aren't supposed to meet him, Ms Swan. Riley is sick and we don't want him to meet any... outsiders." she said.

"I just... want to see him once. Please..." I begged.

I knew that seeing him wouldn't change anything, and I knew that seeing him only once wouldn't be enough. But may be I could think about it later. Right now, I needed to see him.

"I am really sorry, sweetheart. But you see, we don't want anyone else but our family members to meet him." she smiled.

This woman was disgusting.

"She can meet him, Mom." I heard Mr Cullen's voice.


	47. Chapter 47

**EPOV**

"How can you let her meet him?" My mother argued once I sent Bella to Riley's room. "You should be careful."

"We have got more serious issues to concern over, Mom." I replied sternly, and I meant it. If Bella had asked to meet Riley a few days ago, may be I would have hesitated. I would have felt insecure.

But at present, it didn't affect me.

The only thing that had completely occupied my mind was Riley's disease.

I wanted him to be completely fine again.

That's it.

Nothing else matters.

I didn't have time to worry for anything else.

"You're not understanding, sweety." she said, "That woman... She's not one of us. You shouldn't allow her to come at our home so often. She's..."

"You disgust me, Mom." I said, looking straight into her eyes.

"Look Edward..."

"My son is sick at the moment, and that's the only thing matters to me." I said, "And I am not in the mood to hear your bullshit. So if you're going to keep talking like that, may be you should just leave." I said breathlessly.


	48. Chapter 48

**EPOV**

It'd been few days already since Riley's initial reports had come. So many things had changed during these days. I had begun working from home unless it was required to attend some meeting. Riley was happier than ever. He loved spending time with me, and I realized how much I had missed during past years.

My mother had apologized and I had permitted her to visit us, given the condition that she wouldn't interfere in my matters.

Bella would often visit our place. Riley loved her company and for me, nothing was more important than his happiness at the moment. Plus, even though we never talked over this matter, I knew it was difficult for her,too.

It was one of those days; Riley was playing with Liam and Bella, when I received a call from Jasper.

"It's a bad news." he said, "Your bone marrow doesn't match."


	49. Chapter 49

**EPOV**

"What do you mean it doesn't match?" I snapped.

"Though there's a high probability that a person's marrow would match with his parents, it's not necessary. Usually we start with parents first. Now that it hasn't matched, we need to find a donor, though it would take some time. Hey Edward..." he paused, "Don't take me wrong, but do you have any idea about Irina's whereabouts? May be we can try to match with hers?"

I froze.

"Hey Dada, look Bella made me this boat." Riley rushed towards me and shown a paper-boat with enthusiasm, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"I'll talk to you later, Jasper." I said and hung up.

It didn't take me long to arrive to the conclusion.

I was going to have a talk with Bella.


	50. Chapter 50

**EPOV**

"I need your help." I told Bella as soon as we're alone in the room.

It seemed like nothing had changed in all these years.

Once again I was going to take her help.

"I don't know how to say this..." I said.

I really didn't know. This wasn't simple. I knew this one thing would lead us to the questions which were buried in the past. But this wasn't the time to find the answers. It was time to make sure that Riley would be okay soon.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked with a concern.

"My bone marrow doesn't match." I said, "Jasper said siblings and parents have higher probability to be the match. Riley doesn't have any sibling, you know? And mine doesn't match. So..." I paused, "I want you to take the test."

"You knew it?" her eyes grew wild.


	51. Chapter 51

**BPOV**

It's been hours since I had returned from Mr Cullen's house, but my mind had been asking the same questions.

He_ knew_ that I was Riley's biological mother.

Since when had he known it?

I had asked him the same questions, but he said this wasn't the time to find the answers; it was time to help Riley.

And I agreed with him.

It was Riley who mattered the most at the moment.

I deeply hoped I could be the match.

I remembered one of the articles I had read an hour ago. It said, siblings had the highest probability to be the match. Parents, not much.

That made me nervous again. What if, I wouldn't be his match?

What if, we couldn't find the donor for him?

I felt like my life was full of questions, which had no answers.

Not at the moment, at least.


	52. Chapter 52

**BPOV**

I didn't think I was ever this kind of nervous in whole my life. Today was _the_ day. The result of the tests were going to come today. I deeply hoped it's going to be in our favor.

Today I was again at Mr Cullen's place with Liam.

"I'm not sure to have a Mama is good or not." Riley told Liam.

"Why?" asked Liam.

"I mean your Mama seems nice. But Daddy and Nana are always fighting. I think Daddy doesn't like his Mama. I don't know if my Mama were with me, I'd have liked her or not."

I shook my head as I overheard their conversation. My heart broke for this poor boy. I felt may be I should talk to Mr Cullen that she and Mrs Esme Cullen shouldn't discuss their conflicts in front of Riley.

That's when Mr Cullen,wearing a huge grin entered in the room.

"It's a match." he said.

**A/N: I started another new drabble today. May be you want to check it out. **

**Thanks**


	53. Chapter 53

**BPOV**

Today was one of the happiest days of my life. It was bringing me unlimited joy that I'd be able to help Riley and soon, he would be completely normal.

I smiled as I remembered Mr Cullen's reaction. I was sure I had seen the glimpse of tears in his eyes.

He was one nice man, he didn't deserve _that_ deceit.

_"Now why are you worried, sis?" I overheard Mrs Irina Cullen's voice. "Nothing is going to get us in trouble. Everything is working according to our plan. Just a few more months... And then..." she laughed out like a maniac, "We'll prove in a court that Edward had an affair with this Bella Swan and they had a kid. A completely normal reason for a divorce. I'll get the property and then... just me and my love, James."_

_I couldn't understand anything. What were they talking about?_

_"We can get into legal trouble, for fuck's sake, Irina..."_

_"Why the hell are you worried about now? Everything is going according to our plan. And what legal troubles, eh? This is our Dad's hospital. Nobody wouldn't even know. And that dumb Bella? What she's going to do? She doesn't even know that it's her own child she's carrying..." she laughed._

_I froze in my place._

_"You're not getting it, Iri." Maria said, "We've missed out many points. It can be easily proved that we've done a crime."_

I wondered what had happened after I left.


	54. Chapter 54

**BPOV**

"Bella? Is everything okay?" Mr Cullen asked with a surprise.

"I mean... I brought a breakfast... I mean, didn't Riley tell you anything?" I stutter. "He said he wanted to try my pan cakes and he said that we should have a breakfast together. He said that he'd talk to you. I'm sorry... I should had confirmed it with you before coming here... I'm so..."

"Bella... Just relax." he smiled, "May be he forgot to tell me, but for sure, we can have a breakfast together."

And the breakfast was fun. We all chattered, laughed and joked. Probably for the first time in a long, I had seen a genuine smile on Mr Cullen's face. Smile suits him. May be he should try it often.

Riley was in a great spirit, too. He lead the conversation all the time.

And me? I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me, but I felt like my heart was filled with a little sadness. This was kind of life I wanted for me. Me, my husband and my kid- having this kind of breakfast everyday.

"Bella? Bella? Where have you lost?" Mr Cullen's voice startled me.

"Yes, Mr Cullen?"

"Umm... Edward." he said.

"What?"

"You should call me Edward." he smiled.


	55. Chapter 55

**BPOV**

"I know you've many questions," Edward said once Riley got busy with some cartoon show on television. "But I don't want to go back there and relive those moments. Not at the moment, at least. But we have got a lot of time. May be one day I'd be ready to discuss them."

"Yeah..." I smiled.

I realized that it must had been very painful for him. I knew that he had a lot to worry at the moment and I, too, didn't want him to relive the painful memories. While it was truth that I wanted answers, may be I could wait.

"So...?" Edward smiled, "How is your life?"

"Oh, it's quite boring." I replied, "I'm a teacher of fourth grade class. So yeah, that's it." I shrugged my shoulder. "Nothing much interesting like a busy life of yours."

"Oh, it sucks sometimes." he chuckled, "You're lucky, believe me. With my kind of my life, well, you can't even find time for yourself. You know, for years, I couldn't focus on Riley because of my work." he smiled weakly, "But I'm trying hard to change it."


	56. Chapter 56

**BPOV**

"This was when I was a little baby..." Riley was showing me his older photographs with a great enthusiasm, "I was so little, ain't I?" he giggled.

"Yes, you were." I smiled.

"Look at this teddy. Mama had brought it for me." he said and then his expressions changed, "I remember only few things about my Mama."

"Awww baby..." I hugged him lightly.

"Hey Bella, can I ask you something?" he asked shyly.

"Anything." I smiled.

"Why don't you have a baby?" he asked.

Ummm... what?

"I mean, you're a big girl. Every big girl I know has a baby." he asked, "Don't you love babies?"


	57. Chapter 57

**BPOV**

Wow! What did he just ask? I was lost at words. I mean, how come this idea even occur in his mind? Before I could reply to his question, I heard a knock on the door.

"Please open the door, Marie." Riley shouted at their housekeeper. "I guess daddy is back." he said.

"Yeah..." I smiled. Edward had left a few minutes ago to bring some medicines for Riley.

"Oh Ms Swan..."

Well, that wasn't Edward, but his mother. I got nervous. I mean, I didn't want to face her in absence of Edward.

"Actually I..." I hesitated, even when I didn't want to.

"Hi Nana..." Riley waved at her.

"Oh my baby..." she turned towards him and kissed on his cheek.

"I'm so glad you're here... Believe me." she smiled artificially at me. "I mean, we were actually planning to find a new nanny for Riley..."

Which kind of woman was this? Instead of taking care of her sick grandson, she wouldn't want to miss a chance to taunt me.

I was fuming with an anger. This woman was completely pathetic. I wanted to shout so many things at her, but then I looked at Riley.

So instead, I excused myself from there.


	58. Chapter 58

**BPOV**

"Had my mother told anything to you?" Edward asked when he called me later that evening.

"Look..." I took a deep breath. "Probably I shouldn't say this, but your mother is one of the worst persons I've ever seen. _Worst_. Does she even care about her grandson? All she does is, trying to find a way to insult me. "

I didn't hear anything from other side, so I continued.

"And I'd like to advise you something, too." I said. May be I was crossing the limit, but I didn't care at that moment, "You know what? You should stop arguing with her in front of Riley. It's giving him a wrong impression. And..."

Again, I didn't hear anything from his side. "Edward? Are you listening?" I asked.

"Wow!" he said, "I'm amused to hear you talking like this."


	59. Chapter 59

**BPOV**

"Ummm... What? Why would you find it amusing?" I asked with a surprise.

"You know? I mean, don't get me wrong, but I've always seen you as this docile girl, who just keep saying _'Yes, Mr Cullen_', '_Okay, Mrs Cullen_'..." he chuckled.

I shook my head in disbelief.

"I mean, it's the first time I've heard you fighting against something which is wrong. So yeah, I'm a bit amused."

"I'm offended." I replied tersely.

"Damn! I'm sorry... I didn't mean to offend you. I mean, I've always known that you're a strong girl. But you know, I've never... I mean I've never seen you this feisty. I'm not offending you. I'd say I'm amused in a..._ good_ way." he defended himself.


	60. Chapter 60

**Esme's POV**

"You need to have a talk with Edward." I told my husband as soon as he arrived from the office.

"What happened now?" he asked nonchalantly.

"That Bella Swan was there again. I mean, I get it that she's helping Riley and all. Believe me, I want him to get well soon as soon as possible. But why the hell is Edward inviting her to his house again and again?"

"You should stop interfering in his matters. You should trust his decisions. You..."

"Oh please... That's the last thing I'd do after that horrible incident of the great Irina." I said sarcastically, "He couldn't know the motives of his own wife. How would I trust him? You know what? I've a gut feeling that Bella Swan is going to ruin him."

"Sometimes I feel like you should just stop using your brain."

"No, I shouldn't." I glared at him, "But I feel like I need to take this matter in my hands."


	61. Chapter 61

**EPOV**

I kept staring at the phone after I hung up. I didn't offend her, right? I apologized to her and she said that it's okay. I hope she meant it.

I seriously had no intention to offend her. I was literally amused to hear her like this. I had never seen her like this. I had always seen as a fragile, docile girl.

I still remembered the first time I had met her.

_"This is Bella, Edward." Irina introduced me to her. "Maria knows her." My sister-in-law, Dr Maria had decided that this twenty year old girl would be the one to help us._

_I wasn't still sure about this whole situation. I mean, I was in favor of adoption option, but Irina wouldn't listen to me. How do we trust this stranger for God's sake? _

_"We can trust her, Edward." Irina said, "We can trust her completely. Maria had checked her background and everything. This poor girl is in need, that's why she's doing this."_

_"She's in need? Then we shouldn't take advantage of someone's helplessness." I replied._

_"No, Edward... It's not like that. She's really willing to help us. Right Ms Swan?" she asked._

_"Yes, Mrs Cullen." Bella replied, her eyes still glued to the ground. _


	62. Chapter 62

**EPOV**

_"Her mother is critically ill. She needs money." Irina told me that night.  
_

_"And don't you think we shouldn't take advantage of her helplessness?" I snapped._

_"No honey..." she came forward and kissed on my cheek, "Do you think that low of me? She's completely willing to do this. We haven't forced her at all. She actually wants to help us. And just think about it. She's a nice girl. We can say that our child would come through a nice person."_

_"I'm still not sure about this..." I shook my head._

_"Edward, please sweetheart..." she kissed softly on my lips, "Please... I want this baby. Please... I don't like this emptiness in our lives. Please..." she said with tears in her eyes._

I threw the glass on the floor.

I was a fool.

A completely blind fool.


	63. Chapter 63

**EPOV**

_"You can leave everything up to me, guys." Dr Maria, Irina's sister said. "You don't have to worry about anything. Just wait for few months, and your baby will be in your hands."_

_"Thanks, sis." Irina hugged her lightly._

_"You see, Edward. Our baby. Our... Not an adopted one. Our baby will be soon in our lives. I'm just so happy."_

_"Yeah..." I smiled. I was so delighted to see a natural smile on Irina's face after such a long time. _

_And may be, surrogacy wasn't that bad option after all. _

_Irina's happiness was the one that mattered the most to me._


	64. Chapter 64

_**EPOV**_

_"No, I wouldn't let you go, Irina." I snapped, "You can't leave Riley. You're the reason he's in our lives. How can you even think about leaving him? He's your son, for God's sake." I argued with her. I didn't know what the hell was wrong with her. She wanted to leave all these luxuries, me, our two year old son. She said these things didn't attract her anymore. She said she wanted to go in search for peace.  
_

_"No, he is not." she said, looking straight in my eyes._

_"What the hell do you mean by that?" I asked, feeling annoyed._

_"He's not my son, Edward."_

_"Now what the hell does that mean?" My anger was reaching at a new level with every second passed._

_"I had lied to you, Edward." she said, looking straight into my eyes. "We had made a plan. We had deceived you. My eggs weren't used while..." she paused, "Look Edward, I know you'll hate me after hearing all this, but probably it's for the best."_

_"What the fuck are you talking about?" I greeted my teeth._

_"He's not my son... biologically." she said, "He is Bella's and yours."_


	65. Chapter 65

_**EPOV**_

_"I don't understand what the hell are you talking about. Why the hell would you do that?" I snapped. "What does that even mean?"  
_

_"That's what the truth is, Edward. I know it wouldn't be easy for you to accept. But I planned it all."_

_"Why would you do it?" I shouted._

_"Because I loved James."_

_"What?" I stared her in disbelief. _

_"Yes. I loved him. We planned this to trap you. That's why we made it appear like I can't conceive the child and that we'd go for the surrogacy option. But we didn't use mine eggs even though we told you so."_

_I was lost at words._

_"We wanted to prove in a court that you cheated on me and that you have a child with... Bella." she said. "So that I could get the big part of your property."  
_

_"Just get the fuck out of here." I barked.  
_


	66. Chapter 66

**EPOV**

_"So you had planned these stuffs around three years ago. What happened then? Why didn't you follow your plans? Why did you stay with me?" I visited Irina two days later. Even though I couldn't bear to watch her face, I wanted the answers._

_"James left me for Victoria...just a few days before Riley's birth," she smiled sarcastically, "I was completely heart broken. I didn't know what to do. Then I realized that staying with you was the only option I had been left with. I decided that I'd stay and would try to love you guys from my heart.I really tried, Edward... Believe me."_

_"Yeah right." I said with disgust. "Do you realize how disgusting you're? You played with everyone's lives as if we're puppets. Mine, Riley's, Bella's... Poor her. She doesn't even know that Riley is her own son." _

_"She knows." she said._


	67. Chapter 67

**EPOV**

That woman was a complete witch. She spoiled my whole life. Because of her, I couldn't trust someone easily, even though I wanted to. The only good thing that came out of her devil plan was, I had Riley in my life; and I wasn't going to lose him. Leukemia or whatever, I was ready to fight any battle I had to.

_"Please... I beg you... Please... Please give this child to me... Please..." she started sobbing hysterically._

_What the hell?_

_"What are you talking about?" Irina almost screamed._

_"Please... I don't have anyone in this world. Please... Please..."_

_"What is she talking about? Edward, why don't you tell her something?" Irina looked like she could burst into tears at any moment._

_"Calm down, baby..." I put my arms around her as I kissed her temple._

_"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked firmly to Bella Swan._

_"Please... Don't take away from my child from me."_

_"Your child?" I laughed sarcastically, "Are you fucking kidding me now?"_

_"I know..." she said between her sobs, "I know I shouldn't do this ... But please... Don't take him away from me..."_

I dialed her number again.

"I'm ready to talk." I said.


	68. Chapter 68

**EPOV**

"So why didn't you tell me when you had come to know all about this?" I asked her directly when she arrived at my home.

"What? I mean, what are you talking about?" she stutter.

I smiled a little. I was revisiting the history in my mind didn't mean she'd have the idea about what I was asking about. But hey, was it _that_ difficult to guess?

"I think you know what am I talking about." I smiled, "Why didn't you tell me when you had come to know that... Riley is your... That Riley isn't Irina's son?" I asked her.

I knew that she had come to know about the truth around a month before Riley's birth.

"Ummm... I..." she said nervously.

"Just relax." I said, "I know these things don't matter now. I just want to know the answers of few questions. May be you want to know about few things, too?"

"I... I went to the hospital for one of the routine check up. That's where I had heard Mrs Irina and Dr Maria talking about the... stuffs..." she shifted her eyes from my face to the floor.

"I know." I replied, "Irina told me. What I want to know is, why didn't you react? Why didn't you let me know? Didn't you feel like you should fight against the illegal things? " I asked.


	69. Chapter 69

**EPOV**

"I was shocked." She replied, "I didn't know how to react. When I heard them talking about all these stuffs, my first reaction was to leave the place to get some air, but Mrs Cullen caught me. May be she, too, was in a shock to find out that I had heard their conversation." I said.

"Then?"

"She tried to convince me that may be I had some understanding. But I was naive, not stupid." She smiled again, "I told the that it was totally illegal what they had done. I mean, I was carrying my own child and I had no idea." she paused, "That made me regret my decision. I felt like I shouldn't have gotten into this surrogacy thing at first place. "

"I,too, regret it sometimes." I said, "But then I look at Riley and... Well, I don't regret it."

"Yes." she replied before continuing, "Those days were very difficult for me; probably the worst days of my life. My mother was living her last days and I wanted to focus on her. You know, I lost her after only two days. "

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I was devastated. I had come to you on that night to beg to let me keep my baby with you."

"Yes, I remember." I replied shortly.

"On that night after reaching my home, probably I had made the most selfish decision of my life." she said as she brushed her tears, "I decided that I'd give you the child and move on with my life. I didn't find the strength to fight against you and Mrs Cullen. I didn't find the strength to tell you the truth. I didn't find the strength to fight for my baby. I just wanted to forget that these past few months had happened in my life. My mother's illness, her death, my surrogacy... I wanted to forget everything."

**A/N: Guys, you should know it by now that whenever I find the time to update, I do.** **Currently I'm little busy, that's all.**

**Thanks for reading,**


	70. Chapter 70

**EPOV**

_That was the most selfish decision of my life._

I'm sorry, but that didn't justify her actions. She was supposed to fight against it. At least, she was supposed to tell me the truth.

_Are you kidding me now?_ I asked myself. I had no right to question her actions. She owed me nothing. If she wanted to leave without letting me know , it was her choice. Instead, I should be just grateful that she didn't take Riley with her.

And why was I accusing her? What exactly I had done when I had come to know about the truth? _Absolutely nothing._

"When have you come to know about the truth then?" she asked.

"Two years later. When she told me that all these luxuries don't matter to her anymore and she wanted to leave in search of peace." I gave an abstract answer.

"But..."

That's when I heard the knock on the door. That was our housekeeper.

"Mr Cullen, Riley..." she said with frightful expressions.


	71. Chapter 71

**_Previously_  
**

_"Two years later. When she told me that all these luxuries don't matter to her anymore and she wanted to leave in search of peace." I gave an abstract answer._

_"But..."_

_That's when I heard the knock on the door. That was our housekeeper._

_"Mr Cullen, Riley..." she said with frightful expressions._

**EPOV**

"What's wrong with him, Jasper?" I asked anxiously as we reached the hospital.

"Don't worry. It happens. I'll see." he gave me a terse reply and went in to examine Riley.

We had rushed to his room only to find him lying on the floor. Bella's crying hadn't stopped since then. I envied her at the moment. She could cry freely; I couldn't. I wanted to cry, too. I felt so helpless. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. I wanted to discuss everything with someone.

But the problem was, I didn't have that _someone _in my life. I never had anyone in my life with whom I could share _everything_. I always put on my brave face, which made me look like I was emotionally detached from everything, as if nothing could ever affect me.

But that was far from being the truth.

Today one of those days when I wanted someone to tell me that everything would be fine.

"Everything will be fine." Bella said and I felt like I was completely caught off guard.


	72. Chapter 72

**BPOV**

"Why am I again in the hospital?" It was the first question Riley asked when he opened his eyes.

"You're completely fine now." Edward smiled and kissed his temple.

"Why do I get so much sick? Nobody from my class ever goes to the hospital." he pouted and I couldn't help let out a sob.

_Why him?_ I asked the same question again. Edward didn't reply anything to him. He hadn't spoken almost anything since we had reached the hospital. He seemed lost in thoughts.

Everything would be fine in a few days, I consoled myself. His treatment would start soon and then, everything would be normal.

Yeah... That's what was going to happen.

"Oh, Bella is here, too." Riley's eyes sparkled as he noticed my presence.

"Hi baby..." I waved at him and went closer to him. "How are you now?" I kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine." he smiled. He stared at me and Edward for few seconds and looked like he was lost in thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked him.

"Nothing." he blushed as if he got caught.

"Tell me. What are you thinking?" Edward insisted.

"Why don't you and Bella get married? We will be a family then." he said.

**A/N: I've started a new story, in case you're interested! ;)**


	73. Chapter 73

**EPOV**

_What?_

What did he just ask?

Mine and Bella's eyes met for a second before we focused on Riley.

I realized Bella was embarrassed. Why did he ask so? Was this something going in his mind for a long time? I knew he had always liked Bella's company, but I never would have thought that his mind was running in _this_ direction.

"Riley, sweetie..." I ruffled his hair.

"Why don't you get married?" he repeated, "I like Bella. You also like her. Remember I had asked you that day if you like her and you had said a 'yes'? Bella also likes me. Oh, but I haven't asked her if she likes you. Let me ask her. Do you like daddy, Bella?" he asked her directly.

"I... May be I should leave you guys alone. I will wait outside." Bella said and left the room immediately.

It took me a second to realize what did just happen.

"What's wrong with you, boy?" I chuckled as I ruffled his hair.


	74. Chapter 74

**EPOV**

"I don't know what got into him." I smiled at Bella as Riley drifted off to sleep, "Usually he's quite shy. I have no idea how this thought has appeared in his mind."

"It's okay..." she smiled back, "I was little surprised, too."

"Yeah..." I said.

But this little incident had got me thinking about something.

What's wrong with what Riley had asked for? I mean, it's not like his wish was completely irrational.

Bella was ..._nice_. Riley loved her company, and it's not like I disliked her company. It seemed like both of us had managed to overcome our past, so why not? What's wrong in taking a chance?

_And why do you think that she, too, would want to take a chance?_ I asked myself.

I knew nothing about her. Did I know if she wasn't dating already?

_You know what, Edward?_ I asked myself. _Nothing was wrong with Riley, but there was definitely something wrong with you._


	75. Chapter 75

**EPOV**

Few weeks had been passed since Riley had come up with the idea of mine and Bella's marriage.

A lot had changed since then.

Riley's treatment had started. Doctors said that we were quite lucky that Bella's marrow matched with Riley and they could start the treatment at very early stage. Usually there is a little probability that parents' marrow is a match.

Indeed, we were lucky.

It was just our luck that Bella returned to our life after five years.

And I decided to try out my luck one more time.

A week ago I had sheepishly asked Bella if she was seeing someone and her answer was, she was single.

So that's it. I decided to ask her.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked.


	76. Chapter 76

**BPOV**

_Life can be unpredictable._

I had heard about it since my childhood, but had never thought I was going to experience it to _this_ level.

Six years ago, I couldn't have predicted that I was going to be a surrogate.

Six months ago, I couldn't have predicted that I was ever going to meet my son again.

Six weeks ago, I couldn't have predicted that my son was going to have a Leukemia.

Six days ago, I couldn't have predicted that Edward Cullen would ever ask me for a date.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked.

"Yes." I smiled.

Life was unpredictable, but at the moment, I was loving its whimsicality.


	77. Chapter 77

**EPOV**

"Look Mom, it's the last time I'm warning you..." I took a deep breathe as I warned my mother over the phone, "Stay away from my personal matters."

I said and cut the call.

"She's never going to like me." Bella sighed as she put her head on my shoulder.

"And it shouldn't matter to you." I said firmly.

It had been a month since I had asked her for our first date. To know and understand her was easy, and to fall in love with her was even easier. I didn't know why it took me so long. Once she lets you in, she was like a mirror. She had no secrets and no complications.

"I love you." I said.

"Me, too." she smiled brightly.


	78. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Riley's POV**

"You're looking cool, Riley." Liam complimented me.

"Of course, I would." I smiled, "It's my Mom and Dad's wedding. I had to look cool."

I was the happiest person on the earth today. It's like my dream had come true. My parents were getting married today.

I was so happy when they told me that they loved each other. I loved them so much.

Everything was good now. I didn't go to hospital too much now. They said I was getting better now, and in a few days, I would be completely fine.

So here I was, at their wedding. Everyone was here, except Nana. God knew why hadn't she come. May be I'd ask her later.

Aww... Mom and Dad looked so happy today and so did I.

We were one big, happy family.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I know I don't deserve these many reviews. :)**


End file.
